


Painted Sins and Scarlet Hearts

by congrats_friend



Category: Try Guys - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Ned - Freeform, The Try Guys, Try Guys, eugene - Freeform, keith - Freeform, zach - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congrats_friend/pseuds/congrats_friend
Summary: Try Guys in a poly relationship. These are basically one-shots of that so yeah. They share a two-story house and Ariel is the supportive Friend. Keith's Fiancé is his cousin. I'm sorry :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic on Ao3, I post on Wattpad and Tumblr too  
> HufflepuffTears and just-alive-rn

Yo so imma be writing this shit on July fucking second y'all so wait till then because I'm a lazy piece ofbshit


	2. Chapter 1: Tuesday Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda sorry that I haven't updated because I had some weird shit going on and this one comment made me update so thanks to themmmm

A soft breeze blew through the air as Zach lay outside, gazing at the sky while fireflies fly out and about around him.

 

  He sighed as he thought about stressful things, such as work and worrying about Keith, Ned and Eugene. I mean, he loved the three of them, but sometimes, they were a little overbearing.

 

So as he continued to look up at the sky, Ned walked outside.

 

 "Hey Zach," Ned said, squatting down next to him. "Whatcha doing out here? We're about to start movie night." 

 

  Zach's eyes sprung open as he shot up. "Oh shit I forgot!" 

 

  He got up as Ned followed him inside. 

 

  As soon as they walked through the door, they both saw Eugene cuddled up to Keith, trying to get warm because it was fucking cold in the house.

 

Ned chuckled as Zach awwed. Keith turned his head to Zach and Ned as he smiled and waved.

 

  "Zaaachhhhhhhhhhh!!! It's your turn to pick the movie out, remember?" Eugene said, looking over at Ned and Zach finally.

 

  Zach face palmed as he remembered. "Yeah I forgot."

 

  "Go get changed you two," Keith said, because Ned and Zach were both in their work clothes.

 

Zach and Ned walked up the stairs, to their shared bedroom. They walked to their separate dressers and got their pjs out.

 

 Let's just say it took them quite a while to get dressed.

 

  When they came down, Keith was taking a cat nap on Eugene.

 

   "Finally you guys are done." Eugene stated.

 

   Zach blushed slightly and smiled as he and Ned walked over to the couch and sat down next to Eugene and Keith.

 

  The sitting arrangement was Ned, Eugene, Keith, Zach.

 

   Zach chose to watch Sausage Party (ugh) because why not. 

 

During the movie, Ned started kissing at Eugene's neck, knowing that he was most sensitive there. 

 

Eugene blushed brightly and continued to pay attention to the movie, but now with a bitten lip, trying to conceal his small moans. 

 

Meanwhile Zach and Keith were watching the movie with hawk eyes.

 

  Ned smirked against Eugene's beige skin and not his most sensitive spot. Eugene jolted and let out a moan, barely below a whisper.

 

   Keith and Zach didn't really care, though.

 

After a few more minutes of Ned silently torturing Eugene, he stopped completely, and by that time, Eugene's neck was covered in little purple bruises and bite marks.

 

After the movie was over, they all headed to bed to go to sleep.


	3. Just some Ned Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I’m sorry for being AFK for so long, it’s just that I’ve been really busy and I didn’t have anytime on my hands to write. So here you are!

It was just another one of those days for Ned. He’d lay in his shared bed for hours, pondering what he could never excuse from his thoughts. 

He had always been this way though. He had always been more of a thinker than the rest of his lovers are used to and know. He’d pretend he was fine and he’d pretend to sleep, while his lovers didn’t wake him up, as though he desverved it.

Ned sneered at the thought of his lovers actually CARING about his mental health. Sure, they were concerned about his well-being and his moods. He always was a fire ball of temper.

He sighed as he got up swiftly. He walked to the mirror and saw what he had dreaded for most of his life. He looked at himself in the mirror, biting his lip raw with blood slowly oozing out of his now cherry red lips. 

He grabbed his stomach, kneading it in his palms. A tear slipped down his face as he crumpled down, head close to his knees.

 

It had been so long, though, since he had decided to do this. He figured his lovers were gone to the store, seeing as there was no noise coming from any of the rooms they had continuously walked in.

He dressed himself in a deep cherry colored shirt, although it was originally a bright red.

He put on his darkest trousers and stomped to the kitchen. Tears flowed freely from his electric blue eyes as he rummaged through the cabinets for it.

He had always had a craving for this liquid. He couldn’t part from it when he first indulged in this guilty pleasure. He had an addiction, to put simply.

As he poured the cherry wine into a glass, he could hear a car pulling into the driveway. ‘Fuck,’ he thought, as he looked at the glass which hadn’t been used in so long. He took the bottle and chugged it down, a burning in his throat as he collapsed onto the now tear and wine stained marble floor, he cried out loud as his mind was clouded with thoughts that he couldn’t escape. 

Before he had sworn to his lover he would never drink it. He knew the consequences that came along with the cherry wine.

 

But he didn’t care.

 

 

His lovers stormed into the kitchen, Eugene, Zach then Keith. 

 

 

Tears were shed that had been hidden behind walls of happiness from eons ago as his lovers wept for this broken man.


End file.
